I Want To Be With You Everywhere
by Darrenindisguise
Summary: While in a record store Beca is approached by a very confident redhead and just can't stop thinking about her and the redhead is not going to stop until she gets her girl. Rated T for possible coarse language and adult themes. Thanks to JoshGleek24 and Mindpearl for Beta. Hope you enjoy and review :)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- hope you guys like it, any reviews are great motivation to continue & a big thanks to JoshGleek24 for Beta_

It wasn't often that Beca took a break from mixing to go out apart from attending classes or going to work at the radio station but today she had decided to go down to a music store just off campus that her boss, Luke, had told her about to get some new music. Since Beca had started at Barden University she had been downloading her music off the internet as she hadn't had chance to go off campus to find a record store, despite the fact she much preferred to buy music from record stores.

Beca had loved music stores since before she could remember when her parents would take her in to pick up a CD or two every couple of weeks. She loved the smell, the stacks and stacks of music around her and the owner's choice of music playing overhead. It was her own palace and she didn't want to lose it to the online industry that was taking away the business of these wonderful stores. The memory of the early days of her childhood and experiences of record stores made her feel warm and the sight of the record store that Luke had told her about made a small smile spread on her face.

She walked in a took a look around to see where each section was, she had planned to see what new music had come in recently but instead felt herself pulled to the older music section and to the Fleetwood Mac stack, she looked through the albums and couldn't help wanting to buy at least one, she knew that her parents had practically at least one copy of every album between them but she couldn't help wanting some of her own copies. She picked up their _Tango in the night _album and smirked to herself at the memory of the song.

She turned her head to check where the cash register was, and caught a glimpse of a red head, stood looking through The Beatles albums, staring at her. The red head quickly looked back at a copy of Help! at the sight of the shorter girl noticing her. Beca saw the cash register and looked back at her album to double check that she wanted that one before pulling out her wallet and searching for the ten dollar bill she swore she had put in there earlier. When she looked up from her wallet to check her pocket she was shocked to see the red head now standing right next to her. "So Fleetwood Mac, I haven't really heard many of their songs properly but I hear they are great maybe I should try them out" the taller girl said with a chirpy voice and large smile. The shorter brunette froze for a few moments with the shock of being spoken to by a stranger out of the blue, especially as it was quite good looking girl.

Beca eventually spoke "Erm, yea they're pretty good" her socially awkward nature only allowed her to say a few words without any further obligation.

"So what would you recommend?" the taller girl asked.

"Maybe Rumours or their self-titled album" the brunette showed the redhead the albums she had mentioned.

"Awesome" exclaimed the redhead as she picked up a copy of Rumours "Are you planning on buying that?" the redhead asked, pointing to the album the shorter girl help in her hand.

"Erm yea I was" said the shorter girl nervously "but I guess I lost my money or more likely forgot it, so I'll just get it next time I'm here" at this the redhead took the album from Beca's hands and turned toward the cash register

"Allow me" the redhead announced, by this point Beca was very confused at what was happening and stood in shock trying to work out in her head what was in fact happening. Shortly the redhead returned and handed Beca a small bag containing her new album "The names Chloe by the way, I'll see you around" the redhead said as she headed for the door

"erm Beca and er… Thanks for the CD" the brunette yelled after the redhead. Beca stood there in a daze still not knowing what was fully going on.

"She likes you" the guy behind the counter muttered, Beca gave him a quizzical expression "I've known Chloe a few years now, she likes you and she won't stop 'til she gets you now" the man continued. At this though still puzzled Beca walked out of the store and back to her dorm thinking over horror movies with psychopathic stalkers that the guy behind the counter made this Chloe girl out to be, she did seem very forward but nice though and Beca did admit to herself that the taller girls fiery locks and amazing figure did kind of make her super hot.


	2. Chapter 2

When Beca returned she planned to sync the new CD to her IPod before listening to it in bed. When she opened up the CD case a small piece of paper fell out containing a phone number and a message that read 'Can't wait to tell you about my new album - Chloe x'. The brunette smiled at the gesture and carried on syncing the CD to her iPod before lying on her bed and pressing play on her new album.

She started thinking about her encounter with the redhead and what the cashier said. She couldn't get Chloe's perfect blue eyes out of her head, the way they gleamed as the taller girl stared at her and the way the light reflected off the sea coloured orbs. She couldn't get the feeling of butterflies out of her stomach as she listened to the music, thought about the redhead's perfect smile and how much she would love to wrap her arms around the adorable bundle of glowing happiness. It just didn't make sense to the DJ, she had never felt this way before and the only time she had been this happy since her parents' divorce was when she was mixing or showing off her mixes in her shifts at the radio station.

As the third track 'Everywhere' played, the brunette decided to at least put the redheads number into her phone though she was still too shy to send a text. The freshman's daydream was interrupted by her roommate coming in from some sort of Wii tournament at one of her friends dorms. When the song finished she decided she should go to sleep as she had an early class followed by a shift at the radio station in the morning and if she was still thinking of the fiery haired girl in the morning then she could speak to Luke about it.

Beca loved her shifts at the radio station even the ones where she was only stacking shelves like today. She walked in to find Luke passing the DJ shift over to one of the other juniors who DJ'd a couple of times a week. "Hey Bella, what's up?" he greeted her as he came out of the booth, Beca rolled her eyes at Luke's attempt to annoy her and replied

"Yea, I'm good"

"Awesome" the Brit replied before walking into his office and letting Beca get on with her work. Beca spent the next hour stacking CDs around the station with an extra spring in her step as she continued to daydream about the redhead that had stunned her the previous day. After the hour Luke lifted his head up to look at Beca and noticed she was extra happy today, he opened the office door with the intention of making the freshman get him a coffee but as the brunette approached him her lack of concentration made her trip over one of the boxes on the floor. Luckily Luke caught her before she hit the floor "Whoa Becky, what's got you so excited today?"

"Well I tried that music store yesterday and something really weird happened" Beca continues to tell the boy about her encounter with Chloe the day before.

"Chloe, yea there is a girl in my Politics class who looks like that called Chloe, I don't know her very well but yea, she is hot, I can agree on that" Beca shoved Luke after his comment "So she gave you her number? You should text her" Luke finished his sentence.

"What am I supposed to say though?" The short girl moaned

"How about 'hi my name is Beca, hope you liked the album, thanks for paying for mine'?"

"What do I do if she does text back or even if she texts back and wants to meet up?" the brunette panicked

"Then you meet up" the blonde replied as the short girl gave him a glare "Just fucking text her". By this time it was the end of Beca's shift and as she walked to the coffee shop she often went in after her morning shifts she still couldn't summon up the courage to text the redhead.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca walked into the coffee shop, ordered herself a black coffee, went and sat at her usual booth. Pulling out her laptop, she continued with a mix she was working on. She always did this when she went for her post-shift coffee. She still found herself wondering whether or not to text the girl she met in the record shop and every few minutes she would type out a message but always came to the conclusion that it was stupid and then deleted it. On about the tenth time picking up her phone, she didn't even get to typing the message as she saw the redhead out of the corner of her eye ordering coffee with a blonde girl.

Beca desperately tried to hide behind her laptop but it was too late - the redhead had already spotted her; she paid for the coffee, whispered something to her friend and ran over to Beca and sat across from her in the booth. "Hey, you didn't text me, and when a pretty girl gives you her number you should always text immediately" the redheads eyes were gleaming with happiness

"I was- I was just doing it now look" Beca showed the older girl her phone with a blank message with Chloe as the recipient

"Great" the taller girl said as she took the phone and typed something before handing back "see you soon" the redhead winked before turning back to her friend and leaving the shop.

Before Beca could read what the redhead had done she got a text from her which said '**Can't wait! What's your name again? xx**' which made sense when she realised that Chloe had used her phone to text herself '**Hey babe, want to grab dinner tonight? 7 Joey's Café? x**' This made Beca laugh and lean back in her chair to look at the ceiling with a satisfied sigh. She was glad that she no longer had to worry about texting the redhead but now she had to play it cool at dinner and not make a fool of herself. The short girl sent a text back '**It's Beca, I guess I'll see you tonight then**' before texting Luke to keep him updated, she then shut down her laptop and headed back to her dorm.

When she got to her dorm Beca had to pinch herself a few times as to her this situation just didn't seem real. If it was anyone else she probably would have just cancelled but there was something so intriguing about this redhead. She spent a while going through her wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight. She usually just pulled anything out but for some reason tonight seemed special. She eventually found something and added her boots, but it was still only 6 o'clock though and it only took 15 minutes to Joey's Café so she took a detour to say hi to Luke and Jesse at the radio station.

"Hey Becs" Jesse said "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just came to say hi and check my shifts I got a little distracted before and forgot to" the girl replied

"Cool well Luke is just in his office" Jesse said as another voice was heard

"Not anymore, Hi Bec, Jesse run and get me a coffee and a burger would ya, what's up Bec?"

"Just wanted to check my shifts"

"Oh right yea, you're DJing Monday night and Thursday morning and you have stacking Tuesday at 4 and Wednesday at 12" the blonde read off the sheet on the door of his office.

"Thanks Luke" said the freshman

"No problem, oh, good luck on your hot date" Luke wiggled his eyebrows

"You're such a dick" Beca muttered as she left.

Beca was really nervous as she went and sat at a booth in the café at 6:55, and it was safe to say she had butterflies. In some ways she wanted to get it over with, in others she wanted to spend the whole night talking to Chloe and in another way she wanted this all to not be happening. Ten minutes later, the redhead had still not shown up and Beca was starting to worry she wouldn't as she checked her phone to see if Chloe had messaged to see say she was going to be late, as of yet she hadn't heard anything since that first text this afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Panicked and getting ready to leave after thinking she had been stood up Beca heard her phone buzz '**Sorry, running a little late won't be long x**' with a sigh of relief the brunette settled back into her chair and waited for the redhead to arrive. After 5 or ten minutes the redhead burst in the door instantly smiling as she saw Beca waiting for her "Sorry I didn't know what to wear" she tried to excuse herself

"No, no it's fine" Beca smiled

"What can I get you two ladies then" a friendly waitress asked

"I'll have a lemonade and a chicken salad Panini" the taller girl answered first as was here confident nature

"Black coffee and chilli burger please" the shorter girl spoke after looking at the menu for a few seconds.

"Fabulous it'll be right over" the waitress smiled before walking away.

"So Beca you work at the radio station with Luke right? He mentioned you at the end of class today,maybe I should listen to you show sometime"

"God, he's such a douche" the brunette whispered under her breath

"Oh, the album was great by the way, I think I might get another one!" the redhead seemed extremely excited to be there

"I'm glad you liked it." the brunette replied with a small smirk she was trying to keep down

"You know I should get you one of The Beatles albums sometime, I love them, have you heard them much?" the redhead exclaimed

"I never really got into them" Beca said looking nervous "I guess I never really tried them properly though..." the brunette saved herself, the drinks then came and the waitress mentioned the food coming soon but neither of the girls was really paying attention.

"It's so weird how it turns out we both go to Barden, what year are you in?" Chloe asked

"I guess it's a small town, I'm a freshman, but my dad is a professor here, what about you?"

"I'm a senior, co-captain of the Barden Bella's, have you heard of us?"

"You mean that acapella group with the girl who puked at finals last year?" Beca tried to stop herself from laughing at the redhead

"I know it was pretty bad but I think we have some great voices this year and we really want to win" Chloe saved herself.

"No, I'm sorry I'm sure it wasn't that bad" the freshman apologised

"So how do you like Barden?"

"It's okay, the only bit I really like is working at the radio station though, I'd rather be producing music in LA but my dad won't give me the money to do that until I have at least tried to like it here for the first year." explained the smaller girl

"I'm sure it will grow on you" Chloe said with a smile

"I hope so… so what other music do you like?" Beca asked as the food arrived. The girls happily ate and chatted as the night went on and even ended up ordering more drinks and before they knew it, it was 11:20 and the café was closing up. The girls stood outside the café door finishing putting on their coats "So… this was nice." were Beca's choice of words

"I had a great time, we should definitely do this again!" the redhead smiled and pulled in the shorter girl for a hug. Even though Beca was quite rigid as she wasn't used to physical contact and usually avoided it at all costs, though she didn't usually like hugs and certainly not ones she wasn't prepared for, this was nice in a strange sort of way. Chloe loosened her grip and looked Beca in the eyes before saying goodbye and turning to walk away "Don't forget to text me this time smidge, or I will and if you don't reply I know where you work!" this comment made Beca giggle as she turned to walk back to her own dorm room.

She couldn't get out of her head how amazing Chloe was and how different and happy the redhead made her feel. She couldn't wait to organize the next date **'Same again Wednesday?**' When she reached her dorm she got changed into her pyjamas and put on her new copy of_ Tango in the night_ as she heard a buzz from her phone '**Sure, if I can wait that long ;) xx**'.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next couple of weeks the two girls had similar meetings to the first, having dinner or even just coffee when they both had free time between classes rehearsals and work. The girls often talked about the Bella's antics at rehearsals or what new mixes Beca was working on and what was happening at the radio station or in classes. "You should come along to one of the bella's rehearsals some time, to meet the girls and I can show you that it isn't as lame as you think it is" Chloe said with a smile as the shorter girl got back to their booth with the second round of coffee

"I don't know, I don't think they'd want me there, I wouldn't want to intrude" the brunette replied awkwardly, the girls sounded nice to her and fun to be around how Chloe described then but the short girl was usually very uncomfortable when meeting new people.

"Nonsense, the girls said that they'd love to meet you" the redhead protested eagerly

"You mean you told them about me?" Beca said quizzically

"Of course, what am I supposed to tell them about where I am spending so much time recently?" replied Chloe causing the freshman to blush which she tried to cover by taking a sip of coffee.

"We have rehearsals tomorrow at 4 and if you want afterwards we can go for dinner" the redhead looked at the girl sitting across from her hopefully before continuing "Please" when this didn't seem to help she added "If you don't then I won't drag you there but I won't be having coffee or dinner with you until you do"

"Fine, I'll come" Beca sighed

"Brilliant" the bella smiles before checking the time on her phone "oh, better get to class I'll see you tomorrow Beca" the redhead smiled and took a moment to take in the image of the girl opposite her before getting up and squeezing the freshman's shoulder on her way to the door.

This small touch made Beca smile, the older girl often used these small gestures since they had met and though at first Beca was quite wary of them she had started to love them and was always waiting for the next time the redhead would squeeze her shoulder, brush past her arm or pull her in for a hug. What is in a touch but a small sentiment? Beca knew that it was more than that, it was Chloe passing on her feelings to the short brunette and the fact that Beca accepted the touches was a message of appreciation in itself as soon as she usually tried to avoid any physical contact.

Since she met Chloe the freshman couldn't stop thinking of the redhead before she fell asleep and tonight was no exception. The short girl would re-live every moment with the redhead while listening to whatever mix of album she had selected for that night. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that usually she would shy away from relationships, try not to get too close and found one to one confrontation very awkward but somehow with Chloe it was just easy. When she was around the redhead it just seemed that everything else faded away and all that was there was the two girls and that moment, that singular brilliant moment in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca heard the last few notes of Turn the beat around as she walked into the hall 20 minutes late , followed by Aubrey's immediate yelling at the rest of the Bellas for getting something or another wrong. As soon as Chloe had seen Beca walk in her face had lit up and she waved at the younger girl "Chloe are you even listening?" the Blonde yelled before turning around the see what Chloe was looking at "Oh, hi, it's Beca right?"

"Yea but don't let me interrupt, carry on" replied the brunette

"Damn girl, when you said she was hot..." a voice from within the huddle of Bellas declared

"Sorry, that's Cynthia Rose." Chloe apologised before going over the hug the brunette

"Well, eh, she's not like Beyoncé hot but who is?" an Australian accent came from the back of the huddle

"Guys!" Chloe corrected them "Are you trying to scare her away or something?"

"It's fine Chlo, clearly your friends are super into me," the short brunette said in a sarcastic tone. "Last time a guy rejected me his sister disappeared" a quiet voice from the crowd stated

"What are you even saying Lilly?" Audrey enquired while the rest of the gang looked confused. The redhead then smiled and introduced the rest of the girls to Beca.

"So, you go and sit over there and watch." suggested Aubrey who pointed Beca to the chairs, eager to carry on with the rehearsals. The redhead gave Beca a wink before joining in with the rehearsal. For the next hour the freshman found herself listening to the bella's singing and Aubrey yelling at them every time one of them did something wrong which Chloe would them attentively try to help them with whatever it was which Beca loved to watch as it reflected the nature of the redhead which she loved, she also found it interesting watching all the other girls and try to read their personalities to see how well Chloe had described them. After Beca started to relax more and get into the song even though she didn't really like it, eventually she found herself quietly singing along.

At 6 rehearsals were over and everyone started to leave "Come on then smidge!" the redhead prompted, the freshman smiled at the nickname which seemed to have stuck before Chloe grabbed her had said bye to Aubrey and dragged the smaller girl through campus to the Joey's café. When they got to dinner Chloe seemed more excited than usual even for her. They went and sat at their normal booth and ordered the same as they always did. "Jesus Chlo, what's gotten into you, rehearsals weren't that thrilling were they?" the brunette asked

"No...well yea, well something..." Chloe answered which Beca responded to with a quizzical look "I saw you singing!" Chloe blurted out

"And?" the short girl asked

"You never mentioned that you sing and Aubrey kicked one of the girls out for sleeping with a treble so…"

"I didn't mention it because I don't sing, well I don't sing, sing and even if I did I don't think I'd join the Bellas" Beca interrupted

"Please Beca we really need another singer and from what I've heard today, your awesome" Chloe gave Beca puppy dog eyes

"Look for starters, no offence but your songs suck, they're just kind of boring" the brunette moaned

"I can talk to Aubrey and maybe we could try something else, I'm sure she'd be up for it if it meant that we got a replacement!" the bella pleaded "What if I make you a deal? If you join I'll take you to his really awesome place I know… please say yes because I really want to take you!"

"Well I guess, if you spoke to Aubrey and got the songs changed, it makes you happy and you want to show me this place I could think about it, but I don't want to do anything to complicated so I have less chance of being yelled at by the Au-bot for getting it wrong"

"Thank you so much Beca" the redhead reached across and squeezed the other girl's hand "I think you are really gunna like this place!" the redhead said with a huge grin spread across her face "You ready to go?"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I am going to start putting in songs more often so you might want to listen to them especially if you don't know them_

After walking for about 10 minutes off campus the girls came to a small dirt path into some over grown fields and trees, soon they were away from the busy roads and all they could hear was the wind in the trees and some of the wild life around them as the sunset over Atlanta. "Is this the part where you rape and murder me?" Beca asked

"It's not rape if you are fully aware and don't say no" Chloe looked the DJ in the eye and winked

"Okay, maybe you got me there but seriously, I'm not ready to die yet" the brunette chuckled.

"So where exactly are we going" Beca asked

"Jeez, smidge be patient, we are nearly there" the redhead giggled After another two minutes the girls came out from the trees to a small open field with a stream running through it "come here" said the redhead grabbing the shorter girls hand and walking up to the stream in the middle of the field before lying down and pulling the brunette down with her. "See you can see the stars!" the redhead explained while the brunette stared in awe, she was in this beautiful, quiet place with the most beautiful person she had ever known on the outside and the inside, she even had to stop her eyes welling up with tears at the happiness she felt.

"I found this place on a walk once and I loved it, I come here when it all gets too much, you know, with school and the bellas and as much as I love her sometimes being roommates with Aubrey...it isn't that easy" Chloe broke the silence

"So even Aubrey doesn't know about this place?" enquired the brunette

"Nope, only me, you and the wildlife," whispered Chloe They lay there in silence next to each other so close they could feel the heat from one another's body, hands wrapped together like they were never going to let go.

Shortly after the redhead started singing quietly her own version of _The Beatles' Something_ which after a while of listening the shorter girl joined in with the song. When it came to an end Chloe looked at the girl lying next to her with a smile, the moonlight shining in her eyes "I knew you could sing" she said slyly, Beca immediately sat up with the redhead quickly following

"Was that what that was? You trying to get me to sing, real clever Chlo" the brunette laughed before giving the redhead a shove pushing her back to the ground but the redhead grabbed hold of the DJ's shirt to try and keep her balance causing Beca to be pulled on top of her making the girls laugh uncontrollably.

When the laughing finally died down, they looked into one another's eyes. They were so content in that moment, with nothing around but them the sound of the water; the wind whistling through the trees; each other's hushed breath and the beating of their hearts as one, with the stars looking down on them in the silver moonlight. The brunette slowly leaned down, the girls' hearts racing as their soft lips collided and Chloe put on had on the brunette's waist and ran the other through her long beautiful hair. It felt like fire and ice colliding or a silent storm yet indescribable, the few seconds following went so fast but seemed infinite at the same time, like nothing could compare to those few moments ever and apart from them nothing else mattered. When Beca pulled away both girls smiled under the pale moonlight, neither spoke but Chloe couldn't give it up now that she had tasted the girl's lips and pulled her in again for another sweet and tender kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Updates will now become less frequent due to school starting so this is an apology in advance.**

Beca woke up comfortably warm the next morning wrapped in Chloe's arms. The previous night the girls had decided that it was best for Beca to stay in Chloe's dorm rather than walk across campus alone. "Hey" whispered the redhead who was already awake

"Hey" replied the DJ "I think I have a new love for the Beatles after last night" she continued.

"Oh Really?" Replied the senior "Well I already liked them a lot but I think I like them more if I end up kissing a hot girl at the end of every one of their songs". Beca rolled over to kiss the girl behind her

"Well your kisses are pretty awesome so I don't think you have to wait for a song to kiss me" muttered the brunette biting her lip before kissing the redhead again. "So, how come you like The Beatles so much, other than my amazing kissing obviously?" asked the brunette causing the smile to fade from the redheads face

"that-that's a long story for another time" the bella replied with a forced smile "I have to get to class"

"Chloe I-I didn't mean to upset you" the brunette said as she headed to the door as she was still dressed from the night before

"No, no you didn't it's just" Chloe sighed "How about coffee later after classes?"

"Sure that'd be great" the short girl said as she left.

Beca was confused at what had just happened. She was confused at how a simple question could turn someone's mood around like that especially Chloe's. The DJ had never seen the redhead so hurt and even though she knew it was Chloe that was hurt for whatever reason, it seemed like a dagger in her own chest. She couldn't shake the feeling that not only was the girl who had only shown happiness was sad but the fact that she had caused it which pained Beca because she was starting to feel closer to the girl, she was starting to really like her if not more than that though she couldn't admit it to herself. Eventually she managed to calm down a little but Chloe was still on her mind. Beca wondered what Chloe had to tell her and how bad it was. She just hoped that whatever it was, she could help because the worst feeling the brunette could ever feel is hopelessness.

She soon found herself at the record store, welcomed by the comforting smell and music overhead. The brunette took a breath and stepped inside. She looked around for a while but couldn't help being drawn to the Beatles stack and looked through until she found the album with _Somewhere_ on it which was _Abbey Road_ and bought it before walking back to her dorm to get ready for class. The DJ found it hard to concentrate much on class but got through it and she could always steal Jesse's notes if necessary. She then slowly walked to Joey's to meet Chloe pondering over what to say after how the conversation ad gone this morning. She walked in to find Chloe staring into the bottom of an empty coffee cup at their booth; the redhead had clearly been there a while and by the state of her shoes had also been up to the field they had visited the night before. Beca then spoke up solemnly "Can I get you a refill?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, yes please" Chloe muttered which Beca responded to with a forced smile before taking the cup to get a refill and a coffee for herself. When she arrived back at the table she sat opposite Chloe who was still looking down into her cup "So how was your day?" the brunette tried to break the silence "Sorry stupid question she corrected herself" Chloe looked up and straight into the younger girl's eyes.

"Becs I'm going to tell you something… something only Aubrey knows and I'd like to keep it that way that only her and you know, I know when you hear it, it might seem a stupid thing to keep a secret" the redhead paused "but I don't like to talk about it, or people to treat me differently li-like I know they would even if they tried not to, it's just the way people are" The older girl admitted. The brunette then reached across and took hold of the redhead's hand.

"It's okay I won't tell" the shorter girl comforted and started to stroke Chloe's hand with her thumb as she saw her start to tear up.

"When I was 11" the older girl tried to compose herself "my mom died" Beca felt her heart drop into her stomach "my dad didn't really take it very well, so I ended up looking after myself a lot and him so I always had to put on a brave face and smile, th-the only time I didn't have to was on" tears trickled down the redheads soft skin "On Sundays when we visited my aunt… she was the only person I could speak to, the only person I could be around and not have to smile and pretend that I was, that I was okay" the redhead struggled to carry on "she was my rock" The senior broke down into heavy sobbing, a stream of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Chlo, I, I don't know what to say, I-" Beca was speechless at the revelation.

"You- you don't have to say anything" Chloe interrupted before taking a pause to catch her breath through the sobs "About the Beatles… you see my mum and my aunt, they loved the Beatles they went to concerts and had all of their albums so the Beatles was always playing at my house" she went quiet "before she died, and my aunt played it all the time even, even after she died but there was this one song called… _Yesterday _by them that… that was the only song my dad played after she died" Chloe totally broke down, tears rolling down her face as Beca tried to wipe them away before walking around the side of the booth and squashing up next to the redhead to hug her and try as much as she could to comfort her. This is what Beca hated being helpless when someone she had strong feelings towards was upset and it was like being shot in the chest.

After a while Chloe managed to get more out "My dad never really got over my mum and he basically drank himself… to death in, in the end" The senior sobbed through her tears as Beca help onto her as tight as possible like she was never going to let this girl go "He- he died 2 years ago… and Aubrey, Aubrey really helped me through that, I guess that's why we are so close… and I like listening to the Beatles because it reminds me, it reminds me of when I was young and really happy, not just putting on a smile and trying to look hopeful" the redhead finally got her words out.

"It's going to be okay" Beca comforted "I'm not going to leave you" after this the girls just sat in silence, holding on to one another Chloe's head on the shorter girls shoulder, Chloe shedding silent tears shining in the glowing lights of the café and Beca shedding tears on the inside where no one could see them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so sorry guys I spend so much time working/ studying and stuff and then the time I'm not I'm stressing about it so I haven't had much time to write so I apologise so much.

One month later and the girls were in the wings preparing for their sectionals performance; Chloe flashed a smile at Beca and walked over before grabbing the brunette's hands. "Hey, it's gunna be so great your mix is amazing and with your voice we will crush the competition" by this time Chloe's face was extremely close to Beca's face so she took this chance to give her a good luck peck on the lips before being interrupted by Aubrey "Beca this had better work, if we lose it's your fault and I will take the opportunity to tell you that we should have done it my way" she paused and smiled "Good luck" the blonde wished the short girl before walking away the couple just laughed this threat off knowing that that is just the way Aubrey is.

"Now presenting the Barden University Bellas" Bellowed the announcer

The Bella's went onstage and performed Beca's mix of _Teenage Kicks _by_ The Undertones_ and_ I wanna hold you _by_ McFly. _They came off the stage pumped with adrenaline from their perfect performance and the crowds screams wandering into the backstage area "Beca we did it!" yelled the redhead over the noise before proceeding to pull the shorter girl into a bone breaking hug which lifted her slightly off the ground. "I know! Your solo was the best bit though" screeched the excited DJ

"I wasn't that great, I mean yours was amazing"

"Well mine was fabulous" Beca exclaimed with a hair flip sarcastically "but yours was my favourite part" continued the brunette with a wink. The girls didn't have much time to celebrate their triumphant performance before they were called back onstage for the announcement of the winners. "The winners of the 2012 sectional championships are… The Barden Bellas" following this, a wave of noise swept over the auditorium as the girls jumped for joy and fell to their knees with excitement. The girls later went back to Chloe and Aubrey's dorm to celebrate.

The music was loud and the alcohol was flowing as the girls talked and danced. "Did you know that once I wrestled a whole pack of dingoes with my brother, killed 'em with our bare hands" and "I set fire to the prom queens hair in celebration" were some of the more eventful lines of the night. As the night went on and the party started to die down a little Chloe grabbed Beca and pulled the DJ to her room explaining "Hey, Smidge I want to show you something" Beca sat on Chloe's bed as Chloe looked in one of her draws. Neither of them was particularly drunk as Beca was supposed to be making sure everyone got home okay and Chloe was supposed to make sure the dorm didn't get in too much of a state as well as still trying to impress Beca. Chloe then pulled out a blue box out of the draw and opened it up showing the shorter girl the contains, it was a silver necklace with a musical note on it "Congratulations on your first competition" said the redhead in a soft voice as she took the necklace out of the box and hung it around the DJ's neck.

"It's beautiful" whimpered the brunette as she started the redhead in the eyes before leaning in for a soft kiss. The kiss grew stronger and before long both girls forgot that there were others partying on the other side of that closed door as they fell back onto Chloe's bed only ever briefly parting lips to look in each other's eyes and smile at the beautiful girl in front of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe's soft kiss quickly turned much deeper and passionate. The DJ loved the sweet taste of the redhead's apple lip-gloss on her tender lips and every time the senior came up for a breath the freshman could only anticipate the next time their lips locked and these moments seemed like hours. Time passed as peculiarly as it had the first time they had kissed. Chloe smoothly kissed down the shorter girls jaw and to her neck pausing on her throbbing pulse as Beca let out a satisfied sigh. The redhead then returned to the shorter girl's plump lips which glistened in the shallow lighting. The DJ ran her hands through the seniors stunning red locks of hair and used her other hand to secure Chloe to her own body. The redhead used the hand that was not holding her up to attentively run down the shorter girl's side and eventually rest on her hip. They were both in a love drunken trance within the kiss. Their hearts pounded as one while they shared these moments of almost tangible emotion.

The redhead then decided to take it one step further, one step further than they had ever taken before. She slowly moved her hand across the freshman's warm and pale skin causing the DJ to shudder and then slipped it into the younger girls jeans. Suddenly Beca broke off the kiss and sat up. "If you're not ready Becs it's fine" comforted Chloe seeing the look of horror on Beca's face.

"No it's not that it's… it's…" stumbled Beca

"Hey, calm down what's up?" Chloe tried to control the conversation but before she could say anything more Beca was collecting her things and heading out the door. By this time all the girls had gone home and Aubrey was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. "Beca what's the matter, it's okay" Chloe chased the brunette to the door

"No, I'm sorry Chloe, it's not okay, it's not going to be okay, I'm so sorry…" Beca called back, tears now streaming down her face as flashbacks of the past rolled in her mind.

"Beca!" yelled Chloe as the shorter girl turned the corner and down the stairs of the halls.

"What on earth is happening" Aubrey exclaimed with toothpaste covering her lips only to be presented with the now hysterical redhead on their doorstep with the door still wide open. The blonde shut the door and scooped up the redheaded mess onto the sofa. After a couple of minutes when Chloe had calmed down a little the blonde reached to put some of Chloe's long hair back behind her ears as it had all fallen in her face before handing the girl a tissue. "What happened Chlo? Has that bitch done something to you? I'll kill her!"

"No, Bree, I mean, I don't know I don't know what happened. I gave her the necklace and we were kissing and I don't know maybe I went too far but I told her it was okay if she didn't want to and then she ran out" waffled the redhead while the blonde proceeded to comfort her.

Two days later and Beca had not called Chloe, Beca had not called anyone. Beca had not shown up to Bella's rehearsal. Beca had not shown up to any classes that any of her friends were in at least. Beca hadn't even been seen around campus and had missed her shifts at the radio station.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry guys been really busy and tired recently so haven't really been able to write; I'll try and get it wrapped up before I take another big break **

Chloe was getting progressively nervous by this point, she knew that Beca needed space after what ever had startled her a few days ago but surely she would have called by now, just to say she was okay. The redhead decided it was time to go searching for Beca she had already asked around campus and so after finding out no one had heard anything she decided that there were only two places Beca could be. First she tried their little spot in the forest though Beca was not there the grass was squashed down in one spot where it looked like someone had been sleeping. The senior saw something black through the grass, it was Beca's phone. 36 missed calls 43 unread messages.

The redhead stayed for a while and watched the clouds go by in the hope that Beca would return there but soon got frustrated and the worry took over her and she headed to the music store where they had first met. There, of course, stood the Brunette, music streaming through her headphones, the usual gear and hair flowing down her shoulders, Chloe hadn't been anywhere near this happy to see the freshman since they first met. Unusually Beca was stood looking through The Beatles CDs which was usually Chloe's section of expertise. The redhead stood in the doorway admiring the girl before her until her trance was broken when the brunette turned around, with the expression of a rabbit caught in the head lights.

"I, er…Chlo…I'm" Beca stuttered. Quickly a feeling of warmth washed over her as the senior wrapped the brunette up in her arms. "We were all so worried. I was worried" sniffled the redhead

"I'm sorry, I just… I just needed some space" whimpered the shorter girl

"You need to come home Becs" explained the redhead as she wiped away a tear that was falling down the brunettes face.

On the way to Beca's dorm neither girl spoke until they were inside when Beca broke the silence "I think I have a little bit of explaining to do" On the way to the dorm Chloe's relief had turned into anger which was rare for the redhead and caused her to shatter the previous silence. "A little? One minute everything was fine and then you ran off without a word? I think you have a lot of explaining to do!" the senior raged

"I had my reasons" Beca defended herself

"Three days you were gone Beca, three days without so much as a text, do you have any idea what that did to me?" yelled the redhead

"I said I was sorry and if you would give me the chance I would explain" roared the short girl

"Go ahead, I've been waiting for an explanation for _**three**_days" bellowed Chloe

"Not now not like this" Beca headed for the door

"Then when? In three years? Are you just going to keep running away from it because that's what you do with your problems isn't it. Run." Chloe hit a nerve and she knew it for a second she felt pride in having clearly won the fight until Beca left and she immediately felt guilt and shame rush over her before sitting on the edge of the younger girls bed and starting to sob quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It does help if you listen to the songs particularly if you aren't familiar with them **** don't forget to leave a review, enjoy.**

At the next Bella's practise the girls ran into each other both expecting the other not to show up. As Beca walked into the room both gave the other a glare of annoyance but knowing each other the way they did they could see the sadness and pain in one another's eyes. "I wasn't expecting you to be here" muttered the redhead

"I could say the same for you" hissed the shorter girl

"Look Beca I'm Sorr-"

"Don't give me that shit this it's all just an act isn't inside your just a selfish bitch trying to get a laugh out of hurting other people" shot Beca as the other Bellas slowly filtered in all shocked at the action; they had heard rumours of a feud between the two but were not all fully aware of the goings on. The Bella's all took their seats. Chloe stood in a fearful shock in the middle of the hall, though she knew she wasn't like that she couldn't help but wonder and wonder if it was ever possible to get the other Bella back, her Bella.

"I have a number I'd like to try Aubrey, is that okay?" Beca walked towards the blonde

"Erm, Beca" stuttered the blonde still in shock at Beca's previous comment but silenced by a piercing glare the freshman shot at her "Yea I guess take the stage"

Beca then took her place and burst into a mean rendition of '_She's not there'_ by The Zombies. Through the song Chloe was finding it harder and harder to keep it together with Beca fiercely circling her like a shark waiting to strike. She knew she had done wrong and all she wanted to do was apologise and plead for forgiveness but the brunette had a different view of the story than the senior, though both views were blurred by tears and corrupt by past experience.

The senior managed to pull through until the end of the song when Beca stormed out and even summoned up the courage to run after her.

"Beca" Yelled the redhead "Beca wait up"

"What?" Beca said sharply

"I'm sorry, I'm not like that, it was just all the emotions I didn't mean those things I said" pleaded the redhead

"Yea, but you still said them" replied the short girl in a quieter, softer voice that broke slightly as she almost succumbed to the tears hiding behind her eyes.

"_I never meant the things I said to make you cry, Can I say I'm sorry?" _Chloe started passionately singing McFly's '_Too Close for Comfort'. _Both girls were trying their hardest to keep in the emotions but through the struggle but even with tears slowly falling down Chloe's face she carried on singing and though the brunette's chest was feeling tighter and tighter Beca stood there and listened to the song.

By the end of the song neither could keep in their tears but even still Beca turned away with a lump in her throat, without a word leaving Chloe with tears pouring down her face and no one to wipe them away for her this time.

Over the next two weeks the girls avoided each other; they didn't text each other, avoided going to places the other might be, if they did end up in the same place avoided direct eye contact and didn't speak and even stayed at opposite ends of the room in Bellas practise as much as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: hope you guys are enjoying it don't forget to review, I'm going to NYC for a week so won't be able to write but this is a slightly longer chapter I will update asap

"Beca, I know you're in there, c'mon you can't keep missing shifts just because you might run into her on the way, we need you Becs I miss your stupid often inappropriate jokes… At least let me in" Jesse's voice yelled from the corridor. Beca and Jesse had gotten close since the start of the year while they were working in the radio station. "It's open" a quiet voice moaned back. The boy walked in and shut the door behind him Beca was lying on her bed with her head buried in her soft pillow much like it once was nuzzled into Chloe's neck and head phones in her ears. Jesse picked up the girls Ipod to see what was playing unusually he couldn't hear the music she was listening to that was usually turned up so high, he found the reason for this was that there was no music playing at all. It looked like she had been likening to an album that had finished and she hadn't bothered to put anything else on. "C'mon Becs it's been two weeks you can't be like this forever, only getting up when you have to and avoiding her as much as you can, it doesn't even look as if you've slept for a while" Jesse's efforts didn't seem to be working "I've been their it's tough but you can't just sit around forever… give me _something, _a compromise… well don't they say it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at a-"

"Biggest load of bull I've ever heard" the young girl piped up

"Well at least you are speaking now… look if you've broken up with her then you can't let her rule your life you are more than Beca and Chloe, you are an individual" Jesse reached into his bag "Here I grabbed you some doughnuts, Luke's starting to get pretty pissed at you missing shifts, I know you're his friend but better turn up tomorrow or he won't be happy at all, see you then?" Jesse headed to the door followed by a grumble from the pillow and he left. He planned to go to his place but his feet lead him to Chloe and Aubrey's doorstep.

His knock was answered by a flustered looking Aubrey who had flour spilt down an old looking apron "If you're here to speak to Chloe for Beca then I doubt she wants to see you" Aubrey sighed before starting to shut the door before it was jammed by Jesse's foot.

"Please, look Beca is hardly leaving her bed just give me five minutes" pleaded the Treble.

"Fine, five minutes" warned the blonde

Jesse walked down the corridor and after a quick knock cautiously entered Chloe's room. "Hey, look I know I'm not the first person you were hoping to see and you may really, really dislike Beca by now, I don't know exactly what happened but she is really torn up over whatever it is please, please if you have any feelings left for her can you please just talk to her I'm not saying get back together, I'm not even saying you should be friends but please just talk to her" waffled the boy with concern.

"Look Jesse I know you mean well but I can't" replied the redhead

"Please Chloe, she can't stay like this forever and I don't think she'll stop until you two talk, tie up some loose ends or whatever" Jesse pleaded there was a few moments of silence where the redhead struggled to think of any words to possibly say to get rid of him but the silence was broken by Jesse's soft voice gently singing '_She Falls Asleep'_ by McFly. At the end Jesse stood up and gave Chloe one last hopeless look before turning to walk away "I can't speak to her… because she broke up with me" explained the senior causing Jesse to pause for a minute before continuing to leave.

The next day at the radio station Beca was stacking CD's and Jesse had been sent to get Coffee's "Hey Luke, I'm sorry for missing my shifts so much I know I caused an inconvenience" groaned the short girl

"Just a bit, don't worry about it just don't do it again, and sort your face out I know you broke up with wonder woman or whatever but would it kill you smile a little" complained the Brit which just earned him a sad 'I feel sorry for myself' look from Beca "Come on, you deserve a bit of a laugh in two weeks" the blonde rested his hand on the younger girls shoulder "Hey Jude, don't make it bad" the Brit started singing sarcastically at first before grabbing his guitar from the side and playing through the whole of the Beatles classic. "If you're not gunna get over her then go and win her back" exclaimed the musician "and don't be too hard on yourself… or her, you may have done something wrong but so has she and vice versa, you can work it out… or however the song goes" Luke turned back into his office with a wink causing Beca's first grin since the trouble with Chloe started.


End file.
